bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Seiraima Makaze
Seiraima Makaze (精雷魔魔風, Makaze Seiraima) is a Pro Hero known as Super Storm (スパー ストーム, Supaa Sutoomu), and works for the H.O.P.E. Hero Agency. Appearance Personality History Abilities Physical Prowess Ways of Combat Equipment Sword Seiraima carries a sword alongside his suit... TBA Hi-Tech Suit As with any member of the H.O.P.E Hero Agency, Seiraima has access to a Hi-Tech Super Hero Suit, which covers his weaknesses and enhances his strengths. Seiraima’s suit is known as X-78676 (ズ-七八六七六, Eksu-Nanahachirokunanaroku), and was designed to make up for Seiraima’s lack of enhanced strength, and makes him even faster with the engines built into the suit. The suit’s helmet provides Seiraima with a highly advanced technological display, which provides Seiraima with a map of the general area, vital statistics of others if he is looking at them, and the weather. It also provides Seiraima with voice and face call, allowing for him to communicate with his fellow members of the H.O.P.E Hero Agency. X-78676, and every other suit donned by a member of the H.O.P.E Hero Agency is much more technologically advanced than other suits, and provides them with an innate advantage in combat. A custom feature found within X-78676 is the hydraulic system. This system provides X-78676 with a way to greatly enhance strength, as Devil’s Wind is a rare quirk which does not provide the user with naturally enhanced strength. The way that this works is… TBA Quirk Devil's Storm (魔風, Makaze) is a quirk which has been noted to be a form of extreme aerokinesis, and is classified as an Emitter-type quirk. It is an extremely versatile quirk, as it can be utilized for offensive, defensive and supplementary reasons. The quirk was first utilized by Seiraima when he was merely nine-years-old, during a confrontation with a group of bullies. He had released a gust of wind to push the bullies away, and sent them away scared. This quirk’s versatility can only be hindered by the user’s own imagination, as the quirk can be helpful in almost every situation. This quirk has been confused for a sound-based quirk, due to the fact that Seiraima is able to create a soundless chamber with his wind, and able to increase the speed of wind to create a piercing sound in another’s ear. While this quirk does have many uses in more suburban departments, Seiraima’s skill with the quirk has allowed him to become a well-renowned hero, earning him a position within the H.O.P.E Hero Agency. The quirk is able to create small platforms for a short period of time, and even grants flight and enhanced speed. However, despite these amazing abilities, the quirk does have its weaknesses, making the quirk overall well-rounded. As mentioned before, Devil’s Storm is a highly versatile quirk, able to used offensively, defensively and in a supplementary manner. Offensively, Seiraima is able to manipulate large quantities of wind to his will, able to push back and pull opponents, and is able to move objects around using strong forces of wind. One of the most powerful feats used by Seiraima would be when he created a tornado to fight off a large hoard of enemies, easily defeating fifty people. As time progressed, Seiraima became able to use this technique more often. He is able to release a tornado of the same magnitude, but it takes thirty-five seconds for him to create it, and he can create miniature ones which only take a mere five seconds. Defensively, Seiraima is able to create shields for short periods of time. In fact, Seiraima can create invisible constructs for brief periods of time, but they require more concentration then the creation of the shield. Devil’s Wind grants Seiraima the ability to fly at immense speeds, allowing him to cover distance rather quickly. The quirk also grants Seiraima the ability of slightly enhanced reflexes. However, Devil’s Wind is far from an invincible quirk. For one, the quirk becomes useless in a vacuum, as there would be no way to utilize wind within one. Not only that, creating constructs or even shields requires concentration, and breaking that concentration can result in making Devil’s Wind weaker. However, by far the greatest weakness of Devil’s Wind is that it is able to be completely negated. A weakness not known by many, if one is able to remove Seiraima’s sense of smell, the quirk becomes completely useless. The reason behind this is unknown, even to Seiraima. Despite that fact, this is by far the greatest weakness of this quirk, especially considering how easy it is to temporarily negate one’s sense of smell. It is why Seiraima has only told three people about this weakness, and two of those people have died via natural causes. *'Roar of the Gods': This is Seiraima's most powerful technique. By using all of his innate wind power and his all of his suit's backup power and remaining power to release a large burst of condensed wind that takes upon a color. This technique has the potential to completely and utterly destroy islands. TBA Moves Statistics |technique=5 |techgrade=A |intelligence=4 |intgrade=B |cooperativeness=3 |coopgrade=C }} Synopsis Creation and Conception Quotes Trivia Category:Heroes Category:H.O.P.E Category:Males Category:Characters